Solstice Celebration
by Chaos Blitz
Summary: Holiday's are meant to be times to enjoy yourself with family and friends. When the Winter Solstice celebration of the echidna clam reaches the ears of Sonic's family they decide to celebrate the solstice together. What can possibly go wrong? AU
1. Chapter 1

Solstice Celebration

Solstice Gathering

"Why are we doing this again?" the slightly annoyed voice asked as the pair ran through the dense hodgepodge of trees, bushes, flowers and vines.

"Cuz," he slid under a low hanging branch, a smirk donning his face in his success, "It's tradition."

"So, why am I coming?" the purple firecracker leaped over the branch the blue bullet just passed, her face concentrated as she tried to keep up with his insane speed.

"How many times do I have to explain it, Blaze?" With an exasperated sigh he smoothly turned around, still running, though backwards this time, to face her. "It's a family gathering. Anybody we consider family attends."

"Okay. Just answer this last question Sonic." She replied, her voice losing that annoyed edge as she leaped a large log

"Shoot." said hedgehog turned just in time to leapfrog over a rock.

"Why on Möbius did you bring me to this accursed floating island!" Birds flew off at her scream, Sonic jumped in surprise, almost slipping up.

"Well the view of the sunset and the stars from Sky Sanctuary are amazing, the best in all the world."

"And the real reason?"

"That is the real reason," at her unconvinced look he relented. "Well ya see Tikal insisted on having it up here so that she could keep an eye on the Master Emerald and Nicole and Vanilla insisted because of the view and peaceful setting," a full body shudder came over him, "and ever since that one time with the ring, I've never denied them anything, especially together."

"But you're fine with denying me?" the fiery feline let out a huff of air. "I'm not sure if you're spineless or stupid, hedgehog."

"I prefer the term smart, but that's just me." A smirk covered his face, "Either that or suave. Ladies seem to agree on that one."

"You're 'family' seems to agree that you're pigheaded."

He waved a hand back nonchalantly. "Jealous I tell ya." Slowing at the base of the mountain he started to run up it, gaining speed quickly.

"You mean we're going higher?" She yelped, still following, "As if a floating island thousands of feet in the air isn't enough!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." He leaped to avoid a fireball. Turning back to gloat he was met with a snow ball instead. Scowling he pointed straight up where a beautiful cabin was located. "We're already here."

"I better not have to deal with what you call wit for the entire stay Sonic," came the threat.

"Nope, just most of it," he quipped back. He wrapped around the mountain, Blaze following. A cave entrance came in sight and he entered. As soon as his companion was in he guided her through the surprisingly well furnished cave. A long crimson carpet led the way and there were several other paths to take throughout.

"For the Tornado," Sonic explained. "Not to mention the other planes Tails has built."

Upon reaching the end of the path there was an oak door beautifully made with what appeared to be a fresh coat of lacquer. Sonic opened the heavy door and the sound of wood chimes massaged Blaze's ears.

The first thing Blaze noticed was the sheer enormity of the house. The living floor was almost entirely open concept. With pristine wooden floors, covered in rugs according to the space. A fireplace sat directly opposite the front door with love seats and couches around in a semi circle.

Her inspection was cut short by a smooth voice from atop the spiralling staircase. "Miles? Is that you?" The lynx stepped elegantly down the steps, though the t-shirt and sweats she wore suggested that it was unintentional. A soft smile appeared on her face as she saw the new guest. "Oh Sonic! I didn't expect you back this quickly!"

"Well you know me Nicole," he rubbed his nose trying, and failing, to hide an arrogant smile, "Quick is too slow for me."

He was enveloped in a hug which he returned before signalling to Blaze with his head. "Nicole you remember Blaze right?"

The feline found herself engulfed in a hug quickly after the introduction. "Of course I do! It's been too long Honey! You have to visit more often than you do." Nicole finally released Blaze from her hug.

Catching her breath she replied, "I'll be sure to Miss Nicole."

A rare frown appeared on the Ms. Soleanna pageant winner's still beautiful face. "Now sweetie, you know that it's just Nicole. No Miss." The scowl left and was replaced by a smile again, and that was replaced by a look of shock. "Oh look at me, I haven't even bothered to take your coat yet." She did so despite the weak protests from Blaze.

"You can stop laughing now Sonic," the cat said in warning, her more casual outfit seemed to make it much more unthreatening though.

"No I can't," his chuckles continued. "It's hilarious when it happens to someone else. Especially Shadow." At the thought he let out another round of chuckles.

Rolling her eyes she turned to Nicole who had spoken up. "You can see what I have to live with. He's definitely not an easy one to look after. But he keeps me young." She let out a giggle at her own private joke. "Sonic you show Blaze around the house. I'll go make some hot chocolate."

"Whatever you say mom. I'll show her around real quick."

He grabbed hold of Blaze's hand and revved his feet and was about to take off when a stern look appeared on Nicole's face, "No running in the house mister!"

The reserved feline let out a chuckle at the two and followed Sonic as he sulked away.

"Oh and Rouge is in her room. Don't bother her!"

He gave her an acknowledging nod.

Blaze remained silent with a small smile on my face as Sonic led me through the dining room and the living room. They were both grand and comfy but not overwhelmingly so. The wood gave it a quaint feel. "Here's where we'll be spending most of our time. As a family I mean," flourishing to a large games room down a small flight of stairs. "There's a kitchen, a television, board games, video games, a computer, basically everything you'd need and if we don't have it just ask and I'll get it." He led her to the area with the fireplace. "This is what I like to call the sappy corner. Mostly for Nicole, Vanilla, Rouge, and Tikal to cozy up and have

girl talk or braid hair or watch a chick flick or whatever girls do when guys aren't around. It's also nice for couples but that's a moot point, cuz there are none, at least not now."

The west side of the house was next and it had two rooms, aside from a powder room. "This here leads to another basement area, Tails' workshop, lil bro insisted on having one.," he shook his head chuckling. "When that red light is on don't go in, trust me on that." He rubbed his quills nervously and she raised an eyebrow. He opened the other door "This is the library, books of all types are here and you can take them as long as you put them back. Or Shade will find you and you don't want that."

He then led me up the spiralling stairs, which I could see from the entrance. He pointed to the window which had a branching path. "That balcony holds a little self serve café that we made. It's great in the mornings." Turning around he led me down the left hall way. It wrapped around in a circle. "These are the bedrooms. There are three things that you need to know. Left side equals guys, right side equals girls and in the middle is moms. Don't try to sneak into the boys rooms or the moms will hear you. You'll never make it." He pointed towards the doors Which had a symbol with an inconsistent number of circles on them, each circle had there own little personal flare to represent the persons inside. "Blue, yellow, red is me, Tails, and Knuckles. White/silver and black/red is Shadow and Silver.

"On the parents side Techno themed is Nicole. Music themed is Vanilla. Emerald themed is Tikal."

"Girls side. Pink and cream is Amy and, well, Cream. Magenta and blonde is Rouge and Bunnie." He knocked loudly on the door simply to annoy the bat.

She poked her head out as expected and was about to explode at him when she saw the guest. "Morning Hon! Or is it afternoon? I always lose track of time in this house."

"Hello Rouge. It's been a while." The feline gave a smirk at the look of contentment, the flushed face, and the robe the bat was wearing, before being dragged off by the king of impatience.

"And last but not least is Black and purple." He turned to me. "You'll be sharing this room with Shade. Each room has an en suite so you know where the bathrooms are. That's about it. If you need anything come find us." He dashed off quickly and before Blaze could blink, was back with a snowboard. "You wanna go boarding?"

"Thanks for the tour but I'll pass. I might just lounge around for a bit."

"Suit yourself. Catch ya later firecracker," he winked and bolted off, a faint "bye mom" was heard before the slam of the door.

I went to the library picking up a book and made my way to the kitchen where Nicole was sitting with a cup of hot chocolate and a content smile. I took a cup off of the counter and sat across from her.

"This is a beautiful home Nicole."

"Don't tell me that,"she replied, brushing off the compliment. "Tell the boys, they built it all on their own. Though us ladies did the interior decor." She gave a little wink. "Speaking of which we need to design your room to suit you. I'm thinking a nice deep red..."

"Doesn't Shade need to be a part of this decision as well? It's her room as well," came the calm observation.

"Oh my bad." She sighed "Those three are always so late..."

"Pardon me Nicole but its only noon. I'm sure that they have a lot of work to do. They have to secure the Master Emerald, set up traps and such." Blaze flipped a page as she rambled on.

"I suppose so but-" She was cut off by the click of the door opening and she gracefully made her way to it. She let out a squeal as she saw Tails, engulfing him in a hug. "My baby!" She rained kisses on his face.

Tails was giggling, used to this type of behaviour. "Hi mommy. The Tornado's in the cave." He saw the younger woman behind the lynx, "Hi Blaze! Your stuff is with the Tornado. Okay?"

"Thanks kid." I offered him a small sincere smile. "Sonic's out snowboarding and Rouge's in her room."

Blue eyes shone in happiness, "I'm going to go catch up to Sonic!" He left before coming back in and flying to the top of the stairs.

"What did I say about flying inside!" Nicole scolded the two tailed child.

"Sorry!" Came the shout from the room. "A short while later he appeared again, snowboard in hand, clothes on and tails spinning as he flew down the stairs.

"Miles!"

"Sorry mom! Bye!" He said as he slammed the door shut.

Shaking her head with a defeated look on her face Nicole murmured, "Takes after his brother, that one."

Blaze chuckled as she witnessed the scene. Putting a mark in her book, she stood up. "I better go get my things then."

"Oh let me help you sweetie." Before she could protest Nicole had on her boots and a purple jacket.

Grabbing her own robe, Blaze made her way out.

Coming back they were greeted by a flash of white and green. Shadow appeared out of it carrying his own suitcase.

Welcoming us with a curt nod and a small smirk he spoke. "You are very kind to invite me to your home, Nicole."

"Oh it's no problem sweetie! We're glad you could come. I'd give you a hug but my hands are full."

Looking visibly relieved, he held open the door for us. Nicole pressed a small button on her watch and in seconds a blur of blue and yellow whizzed in, leaving a trail of melting snow behind them and laughing.

"Did you see me make that jump? It was so far!"

"I sure did buddy! I think you need a little work on your landings though! You crashed right into me!"

"Boys can you calm down for a second?" Nicole said in a tone that sounded more like an order than a suggestion. "I need you to carry Blaze and Shadow's things to their rooms." She turned to Tails, "And you, young man, need to dry off and don't you do dare shake off right here."

Caught mid shake Tails smiled embarrassedly and ran up stairs.

Sonic and Shadow were caught in a deadlock stare as the two gave each other smirks. "Same as last year Mr. Unsmiley?"

"Of course faker. An event every other day."

"Winner gets bragging rights until the next solstice."

"Loser in the costume."

They clasped hands and shared nods as they headed up the staircase, trading insults and playful banter.

Blaze went back to the kitchen shaking her head and smirking at the two. She got her book and resumed reading. Nicole disappeared, presumably to help Tails dry off and the hedgehog duo were seen and unseen zipping all over the house in some unresolved rivalry.

Soon enough when they slowly calmed down and the three boys were down in the den, doing only they knew what, and the three girls were sitting in the "sappy area" chatting there was a knock on the door. Nicole quickly got up and answered it only to be met by a trio of rabbits and another hedgehog.

"Wow! A bevy of beauties came knocking on my door. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Teasing laced the question and a smile accompanied it.

"Oh you are too much, love!" Vanilla gave the lynx a hug in greeting. "It's nice to see you again."

"He- hello Miss Nicole," soft words attracted the lynx's attention.

She slowly bent down and her soft emerald eyes met the innocent eyes of Cream, Vanilla's daughter.

The little rabbit had her hair in a braid, and her in her hand she held a little chao plush.

"Hi there honey." The usually loud lynx was surprisingly soft in her words. "I love your hair! Did your mom do it for you?"

Cutely, shyly nodding, Cream let her eyes roam the house. "Thank you. Um... Where is Tails?"

Smiling, Nicole pointed her downstairs where immediately Cream rushed off to, her plush flailing behind her wildly.

"Good afternoon girls!" Nicole cheered, now back to her normal self. She enveloped the rabbit and hedgehog in a large hug. "Bunnie, you look beautiful sweetie! And Amy, you look adorable honey!"

Bunnie blushed but not nearly as heavily as Amy. "Thank you Nicole y'all are to kind."

"Yes thank you Nicole." She gazed around the large room just as Blaze had done but her reaction was shown on her sleeve so to speak. "This place is so beautiful," she breathed out, "a perfect place for me to cuddle up to my Sonic!"

Nicole let out a nervous giggle and Rouge's chuckle could be heard even from the distance. Shooting past the adults she almost flew down the stairs. Sonic's screams could be heard through the soundproof floors.

Bunnie giggled cutely and followed the pink hedgehog saying that she would save the blue hedgehog from the love-struck girl.

Giving Vanilla another hug, Nicole led her by the small of her back to where the rest of the ladies were.

Before she sat down, she signalled for Sonic again. He came up, relieved, looked at the bags groaned, and heard the knock of the door and groaned louder.

Opening the door with, what he deemed, a welcoming smile he greeted a white hedgehog.

"Hello there Sonic." Silver deadpanned.

"Silver... So nice of you to come."

Silver hated Sonic's laid-back, cocky attitude, and Sonic had a general distaste for his exaggerations. In short they didn't get along much. Even less when out of the adult's presence.

A smile appeared on Silver's face when he saw Blaze though. "Blaze!" he waved happily. "I must have just missed you leaving."

"You must've," she said sipping another cup of hot chocolate. "If you'd called I would've waited."

"I did call but I got voicemail every time. Did you lose your communicator?"

Slyly covering her wrist communicator with her glove she nodded. "The guards didn't give any messages either."

Shrugging, Silver left his bag at the door and gave a wave to all the other ladies, heading downstairs.

Leaving Sonic to put all of the suitcases in the room. With a groan he started and as soon as he left the 'sappy corner' it exploded in laughter.

"Was that sad or was it just me?" Rouge teased with a smirk on her face.

"It definitely was not you, that kid has been chasing me for a month now. I use to humour him but now I just ignore it," The feline shook her head, "If his father wasn't such a good friend with mine he wouldn't be here."

"Isn't he Amy's age?" Vanilla piped up. "I hope it doesn't happen with little Cream I already have to watch one girl go gaga over a boy."

"Hopefully it is just a phase, I can't deal with it for much longer."

From the staircase, hidden behind the wall, Sonic smirked at the little tidbit of information, before continuing to put the luggage away.

On the last trip and as he was heading back down red, sunset, and tan balls of light appeared and with the sound of chimes, three echidnas appeared.

'Well at least I don't have to open the door this time...' Sonic thought depressively. "Hey guys, nice entrance," he greeted them with a wave and a smile taking there bags quickly.

Tikal smiled softly, "Thank you Sonic. And hello everyone."

"What's up blue?" Knuckles gave Sonic a brotherly punch on the soldier.

Shade merely waved and let out a soft, "Hello."

Sonic gave Tikal and Shade a quick hug before blasting off up the stairs. Shade seemed like she was going to faint and Knuckles carried her to the couch with the other ladies where Tikal sat down beside her.

A streak of blue passed by and in a flash Knuckles was gone. "I guess they went downstairs." Blaze stated.

Nicole let out a sigh, "I tell him no running in the house..."

Tikal let out a soft musical laugh. "Telling Sonic to walk is like telling water to stop being wet."

"Now that's not true." Vanilla countered with a smile on her face. "The water is much easier than Sonic will ever be."

The women let out small chuckles and Blaze, Rouge, and a reluctant Shade all headed downstairs.

"And we have to go down here why?" Blaze inquired.

"Because we're kids! Nicole's told me the best part of her life was when she was learning to be normal! And I could agree that when she wasn't..." Rouge looked around before whispering, "bat-shit crazy, she was a lot of fun. Besides, it's not fair to Bunnie."

Pushing open the den door Rouge loudly announced her presence. "Well now that everybody's here, who's ready to party?" She asked. The general answer was screams of agreement. "Sonic go get your CD case. You have all the good songs."

"Gotcha boss," a mock salute and he was gone only to be back seconds later with a blue pouch with a saw blade design. "Classic Mix or Modern?"

Tails jumped up and snatched the Classic Mix from Sonic's case. Rouge chuckled, "I guess that choice was made."

An upbeat, relaxed tune flowed through the air and from then the party truly started.

(Hydrocity Zone Act I & I I Mix)

From upstairs the mothers could hear the music. "Sounds like they're finally getting ready for some fun." Vanilla observed pouring herself another cup if tea. Turning on the television she scanned through the movie selection. When two foxes came on the screen under the title 'Ends of the Earth' she stopped. "Is this one okay?"

Nods all around. "Go ahead honey. We have enough time to watch all of them if you want."

Tikal giggled, "Even the ones I brought, I hope."

Smirking deviously Vanilla poured the sunset coloured echidna a cup of Dragon Road Entice, watching as the serene woman downed the fruity cocktail. "Oh especially the ones you brought love."

A light kiss was shared between the the two as Nicole leaned back and started the movie.

"I love this holiday."

* * *

Families or Clans might be better-

Sonic: 14

Tails: 6

Rouge: 15

Nicole: 26 (though technically she's 2...)

Knuckles: 15

Shade: 14

Tikal: 25

Bunnie: 14

Amy: 11

Cream: 4

Vanilla: 24

Shadow: 50

Maria: 34

Blaze: 14

Silver:13

So yeah this story serves a get to know my Sonic Universe type of thing it's really just introducing characters and locales with a festive theme.

Shadow isn't such an over the top angst character (that people for some reason write him as) because Maria's still alive. Maria doesn't die Shadow has no reason to be dark. He's still serious but more open to company Though he's not OOC in my mind. And as a heads up you can be treated as an adult at 14 in this world though they are still kids but this explains why Blaze can rule a country, the young age for the parents, and why Bunnie owns an inn.

Shadow's fifty because he was created 50 years ago still the same purpose but Maria as a catalyst.

This might continue cuz I enjoy writing it and the different character interactions but if it does I'll probably use it to practice lemons I even left that open at the end.

Thanks For Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

First Dinner

"That was a beautiful movie."

Clinking was heard alongside the comment as the trio packed away the beverages, and wine glasses, being sure to keep any alcohol in a safe place.

"You say that every time we watch it Vanilla." Nicole let out a chuckle alongside her light quip.

"Though we don't disagree." Tikal interjected, "It is a beautiful romance. I believe Shade has the novel in the library."

"Remind me to borrow it then." Vanilla mused quietly before becoming alert. "What time is it?"

"Just after three." Nicole replied before becoming alert herself.

"Oh dear, we have to start dinner." Tikal worried, "If it's not served at sunset the tradition goes to waste."

"Well let me just call Sonic to ask what everybody wants." With the press of a button he appeared.

"You guys are missing out!" Sonic asked with a large smile on his face. "This year is going to be way better than last year. We even got Shade to dance!" Excitement turned to confusion, "Um Vanilla… you have a little… something on your mouth."

Nervousness covered her face when she looked in the nearby mirror a trace of red right beside her own peach lips. Rubbing it off quickly she thanked Sonic. The three ladies all shot nervous glances at each other.

"Sonic, dear, I er... we need a list of what everybody wants for dinner tonight," Tikal handed him a notepad with a pencil.

"No problem Tikal. I'll be back in no time!" snatching the pad he dashed off back downstairs.

Letting out a sigh the ladies made their way toward the large kitchen. "That was a close one." Nicole murmured.

"Indeed," Tikal nodded, "We have to be more careful if we don't want to get caught."

"What would the children think?" Vanilla whined.

Curious emerald eyes looked on at the scene, eyebrow arched in interest.

"Seems like everybody in this house has a little secret..." Sonic whispered. He walked back to the stairs when they finished talking and pretended to whizz into the room. "I got your list! I want chilli dogs, Tails wants a mint chocolate cake, Knuckles wants something with grapes in it. Rouge wants a fruit salad so that would be easy, you can even add Cream's ice cream in that as a dessert. Amy wants cupcakes, you can probably add that to Tails', Blaze wants white rice, Bunnie wants a twice baked potato. Shadow wants turkey... Silver wants pasta... Shade wants a salad. She said Garden, Ceaser, or farmers. I know that you want your carrot soup Vanilla, Tikal wants her lemonade, and Nicole wants..." He turned to her in confusion. "What do you want? You usually just eat everything."

"Very funny mister." She frowned but her eyes were smiling. "I want garlic breadsticks."

Writing the order down he flipped the pad over and started a more organised list. He didn't want a mistake like last year. 'Chocolate carrot cake with chilli icing did not taste good...' he shuddered. So it looks like chilli dogs, turkey, three salads plus a fruit salad for dessert, breadsticks, carrot soup, alongside rice, baked potatoes, and pasta. Along side lemonade, which I made ahead of time, grape juice, iced tea, which is every year, and mint chocolate cupcakes and ice cream for dessert!" Looking up from the pad he teared the sheet out and posted it on the fridge with a magnet. "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you."

"We sure do, so we better get started!" Turning to Sonic Nicole shooed him away, telling him to bring up Amy and Shadow.

He walked until he was out of sight before zooming off, "Amy! Shads! You're wanted upstairs."

With a curt nod and a smirk the black hedgehog walked calmly up the stairs followed closely by the pink one.

"You called?" Shadow asked.

The mothers had already started getting out the ingredients they needed along with what seemed like a hundred different pots, pans and containers. "Yes Shadow. I heard from Maria that you make an absolutely delicious salad and we had a request for three types. Can you help us." Red cheeks and a nod gave Tikal her answer.

"And Amy I need you to make the fruit salad and help me make the cupcakes." Vanilla asked calmly.

"Okay Vanilla! I mean mom!"

Shadow quickly took out a salad spinner and lettuce. "I'm starting now. The sooner I get this done, the less time faker has to see me."

Downstairs the group was still chilling around talking, dancing, mingling.

With a drink in his hand Sonic sat back in his chair, watching as his brother showed Cream one of his more simple creations. With Cream pushing a button an explosion of colour came from the invention. Everyone turned to see the cause except for Sonic who smirked at their reaction.

Shade was the first to speak up. "That's quite a machine Tails." She praised.

Shyly turning away from the attention with a tint of red on his cheeks, he answered meekly, "It's nothing really, just a prism enhancer."

"It's great for parties." Sonic piped up. "It's like a disco ball," he let out a chuckle. "It used to be my toaster."

Cautiously, Cream took the box from Tails. "It's so pretty..."

"You can have it if you want. I don't use it much." Tails offered.

Eagerly nodding, Cream hugged the glowing box. Squealing she pulled the fox into a hug where he blushed even more than he already was. "Thank you so much Miles!"

"Your welcome Cream." Was his meek reply.

The moment was interrupted by a percussion song. Knuckles started tapping his feet to the beat. "I love this song."

Sonic rubbed his noes proudly. "I know. why do you think it's on here?"

The two shared a smirk as Knuckles gave him a brotherly punch. Soon enough the dancing resumed.

"You look like you're having fun," gold eyes met purple as the terracotta echidna sat down beside her.

"Almost as much as you're having," came the calm reply. "Not used to this environment right?"

"You could say that. When the population of where you live is three, crowds become a bit overwhelming."

"I see." Blaze replied sipping on her hot chocolate.

Shade watched as she drank. "You drink those as if they'll disappear."

Having the good nature to blush, the feline answered. "It's the milk. It makes it fairly addictive to me. Besides," she took another sip. "Nicole makes the very best hot chocolate."

"I'll have to try it."

Blaze's eyes went wide and she became nervous. "Help me out of this!" She whispered.

"What?" The echidna realised as she saw the silver hedgehog approaching.

"Oh. I believe I remember Nicole saying something about decorating earlier would you like to help her?" She said it loud enough that Silver was sure to here her.

"Very much so." Hurriedly placing her cup down she pulled Shade along with her up the stairs, giving a quick hello to Shadow as he passed them.

"Dinner is almost ready." He announced as he turned off the machine.

"So quickly?" Sonic asked.

"Quickly? it's been two hours. They're just waiting for the turkey. But they want everyone upstairs. In the café."

With a nod Sonic sped off, grabbing Tails on his way out. "We're going to set the table! We'll meet you guys up there."

By the time the others were ready and at the café, Sonic and Tails had already set the table exactly to their mother's orders. A deep red cloth over a lacy white one covered the table. There were three unlit candles in silver holders and all three wicks connected in the centre of the table. And each plate was made to specifically suit the owner.

"I didn't think Sonic was capable of decorating so well. I thought it would be chaos."

Sonic frowned, "Ha. Ha. Ha. You're just too funny Silver. That's the very reason I put you as far from me as possible."

"Glad to hear it slow motion."

Rolling his eyes, he went to hold open the door. A delicious aroma wafted through the air as two carts of food were pushed into the glass room by Vanilla and Tikal. Nicole followed with a box of matches.

A gust if wind later and the carts were empty and all of the platters were on the table.

Sonic gave Tails a high five before the both of them have a mock bow in unison they spoke,"You may be seated."

There was general chatter as everyone took there seats. Tapping a spoon to a wine glass Tikal stood up.

"Thank you all for coming to my family's celebration. It's nice to see everybody back from last year and even more faces. Thank you to Nicole and her family especially for making this gorgeous house." A smile donned Sonic, Tails, and Rouge's face. "We're glad that we're surrounded by friends and loved ones for this heart warming time of the year."

"Tikal, honey, the sun is about to set."

She takes a look at the sky's beautiful orange, purple and blue hues, the star is setting.

"Nicole, Vanilla, light your matches." With a flick of the wrist, there are flames in all of there hands.

"Five..." Sonic starts.

"Four..." Tails and Knuckles continue.

"Three..." All of the children say.

"Two..." everyone says together.

"One." Tikal whispers as she lights the unlit candle in front of her, Nicole and Vanilla doing the same. Sparks slowly climbed up the wicks until they reached the part where they met and in an explosion of light a miniature star was seemingly formed, Lighting up the now dark room.

Shadow raised an eyebrow in question, "That's... not possible."

The rest of the table sans Tails was in awe at the beautiful sight. "You guys like it? It took me forever to make!"

Amy looked at Tails with her jaw wide open,"You made a star!"

Tails cocked an eyebrow before giggling. "It's not a star. It's just a light container."

Sonic ruffled Tails' hair. giving him a smirk. "Whatever it is, buddy it is way past cool."

"Indeed it is Tails," Vanilla spoke up, "It's the perfect centrepiece for this delicious meal. Speaking of which..." She shot a look at Tikal, who nodded in return. "Bon appetite everybody!"

The dinner was amazing, light chatter passed around the table. The time was spent reminiscing and telling tales about the past year.

"I never thought I'd say this but these salads are really good!" Sonic piped up suddenly. Pointing to the three women he asked,"Which one of you made them?"

Shadow shot them a look.

A nervous and guilty look covered Vanilla's face as she stammered out,"Well it's a special recipe that... um... my friend sent me. I'll be sure to tell them that it was a smash!"

"You do that! Invite them next year too!" Sonic went back to devouring his meal.

A while later desert was served. Tails' eyes lit up at the cupcakes. Nicole smiled at the look on his face before speaking up. "There's one more thing that I made just for dessert." She got up from the table and zipped down the stairs.

"I wonder what the surprise is." Silver piped up.

"I don't know but whatever it is it's sure to taste amazing. Nicole's a great cook." Amy replied.

"Well when you have the minds of the world's greatest chefs at your finger tips you're bound to be a whiz in the kitchen." Rouge added.

Seconds later Nicole came in with a huge platter that almost covered her eyes. "A little help here?" Shade, being the closest assisted her. They placed it in the very centre of the table and Nicole lifted the cover.

Rarely seen surprised covered Tikal's face at the sight of the apple pie. Shaped like a six-ended star the golden crust very nearly sparkled under Tails's light. Steam was emitting from it still and it was fresh out of the oven.

"It's beautiful..." Tikal breathed out.

"So pretty," Amy followed.

"Why thank you. I tried my hardest to make it as delicious as it did in my mind," The beauty queen giggled, "I think I did a pretty good job."

"It's wonderful dear." Vanilla gave her a smile.

"Yeah mommy it looks so tasty!"

Nicks started to blush a bit at the compliments and the smiles. "Well food isn't for looking at it's for eating so dig in!"

Soon enough everybody was nom-nom-nomming the spread of sweet desserts. Very little was said except for the often heard "Can I get another piece of..." Or, "More please!"

After dinner was finished the kids helped clear the table, putting all the leftovers in a mini fridge.

Rouge piped up talking over everybody's light chatter. "Okay guys its time for the real party to start! Everybody downstairs! Sonic get your dj stuff set up." Sonic quickly got to work as everybody, parents and children alike filed downstairs.

Grabbing his turntables from his room along with his headphones and medallion Sonic thought to himself. "Time to bring the house down." With a smirk he hustled down the stairs.

* * *

Yay for pie! So yeah since most of the character's favourite foods are unknown I just used other delicious foods that would fit the occasion.

A very basic chapter just to upload something for the new year and as it is the first story of the new year I have a prize!

What is this prize you may ask? Well the first person to review this story gets to choose a character from the Sonic game universe. The character they choose whoever it is will get a one shot made by me and dedicated to the reviewer. The review has to be more than "first" "great story" simple praise or anything like that it has to be a legitimate review.

Thats your challenge people! Good luck to you!

And, as always, Thanks for reading!


End file.
